Switched
by Lyss chan
Summary: !!!Major Update!!! Read Author Note! Sakura sighed, it was simple enough, SO-FAR. Then at 9 am Saturday, she would not be Kinomoto Sakura, no, she would be Daidouji Tomoyo.
1. It started with an argument

Sakura sighed, it was simple enough, SO-FAR

Sakura sighed, it was simple enough, SO-FAR. Then at 9 am Saturday, she would not be Kinomoto Sakura, no, she would be Daidouji Tomoyo. How you ask? Simple! Through Tomoyo and Eriol's cunnings, and evil-ish ways, they had somehow convinced Sakura too switch body is with each other. Sakura was POSITIVE that Eriol had something too do with it, but what? She could not say, the whole 'switching' thing, was too remain a secret, only Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero would know. Syaoran would not, and neither would Eriol. 

+Flash back+

"Oh yeah! Well **MY **LIFE IS SOOOOOOOO MUCH HARDER THEN YOURS!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NUH-UH! MINE IS!" Tomoyo screamed back

"MINE!" 

"MINE!"

"MINE!" 

"MINE!" 

"MINE!" 

"MINE!" 

"MINE!" 

"MINE!"

"MINE!" 

"MINE!" 

"MINE!" 

"MINE!"

"SHADDDDDD UP!!" Kero firmly screamed at the two bickering girls.

"WHAT!?" they yelled in Unison

"IM TRYING TOO PLAY THE NEW CHOCOBO RACEING GAME SO SHOVE IT!" he yelled back.

"a bet" Tomoyo suggested, evil glint in her violet eyes.

"What kind?" Sakura managed too say through clenched teeth.

"So you 'think' your life's harder then mine eh?, then prove it! Use the SWITCH card, and well switch bodies for 24 hours! If you can tolerate my world, then I'll admit defeat…however, when I win-"

"Whada ya mean 'when I win'" Sakura mocked back, cold harsh glare, plastid on her face.

"As I was saying before I was **SO RUDELY INTERUPTED! **._Ehem. _When I win, YOU must confess too Li-kun that you love him! " Tomoyo chimed, with a 'ohohohohoho-im-so-evil' smile.

"Agreed!" as the two-shake hand's Kero sighed…this will be one hell of a weekend!

A/N: soo whaddya think?? Review please? Pwz?? Oh and If I get **10 **reviews, and continue, then you'll have too look under 'sort by new chapters' too find it, or leave you email, and ask too be informed. And I will. Gladly. Anyhow. So please 

****

Please Please Please! Review!

+Lys-chan


	2. Just a stroll

So, their Sakura was. Standing in her door way, with key, and cards. 

__

Ding-dong! Ding!

"Kinomoto residence!" Sakura said, as she opened the door. Revealing a grinning Tomoyo.

"Oh hello Tomoyo" Sakura said, evilly.

"Lets get this over with." She said as she stepped inside. 

"Fine with me" 

The two girls rushed up the stairs. Both, obliviously racing each other. 

When Sakura reached the top. She screeched. 

"I win!" and pulled one eyelid down and stuck her toung out. 

"Who said we were racing?" Tomoyo said coolly. As she reached the top. 

"Gr…" was Sakura response as she entered her room. 

" RELEASE!" She screamed, as she gained a staff, with a yellow star in the center, pink circle engulfing it, and little kawaii wings around it. 

"VOICE! My voice sound like Tomoyo's! And Tomoyo's sound like mine! Release!" she screamed focussing her energy.

"SWITCH card! Switch Tomoyo's body and mine's for forty-eight hours! Release!" she commanded. As the two cards did what they were told. The both teenaged girls felt a sudden rush of energy. 

When they opened their eyes. The found each other staring at something completely different then from when the came. 

"…It…worked Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. However, I am no longer Kinomoto Sakura! For I am now Daidouji Tomoyo!?" Sakura stated and questioned. 

'Riiing riiiiiiing!" called the telephone

"Moshi moshi kinomoto residence sak-er I mean Tomoyo speaking!" 

"Daidouji? Why are you answering Sakura's private line?" came the voice from the other side.

"Hoe…? Oh! Ah! Li-kun! No no! Sakura-she's…pause busy?" Sakura answered praying too god he had buy it.

"Oh" came his saddened response

"Well please tell her that I called, and will try again tonight. JA!"

****

CLICK! 

A alerted her that Syaoran had hung up.

She breathed a breath of relief as she looked onto Sakura's face.

"This will take some getting use too," Sakura said. 

"Yes, indeed it will." Tomoyo said.

Just as the two girls thought it was safe, too call each other by their proper names. Tomoyo's hand telephone rung.

"Its Eriol" Sakura said

"Well answer it baka!" Tomoyo said too the girl that was just holding it.

"Oh right" she responded answering the telephone.

"Tomoyo? Are you okay? It took nearly seven rings!"

"Hai Eriol-kun I'm fine," she said.

"Okaaaay. Anyway, would you like too come with me and 'cute descendant too the park for a stroll? Oh and please do inform 'cherry blossom for me. Her line was just busy," Eriol said charmingly.

"Hai my Ai" Sakura said giggling.

"JA koishi!" he said as he hung up.

"Sakura…do you HAVE too flirt with **my** boyfriend?" 

"Hmm…actually. He Mine right now but no not really. But we don't want Eriol too get suspicious now do we?"

"No" 

"Well then come-on! Lets go too the park then!!"

Author Notes:: wow short chapter… then only 7 reviews too post the chapter up. I already wrote it so I just want 7 measly reviewers Kay? Thanks!

Ja

+Lys


	3. Ice Cream

Eriol smiled. Him his cute descendant, the cherry blossom, and his koshi, were all strolling through the park, happily talking bought this and that.

As he leaned over and whispered loving nothings into 'Tomoyo's' ear. He saw her flinch and blush everytime. 

__

Ah so it worked he told himself mentally. 

He grinned. His koishi's devilish plans always worked. One of the many reasons he loved her. Now for step 2. IC. 

"you know guys, why don't we go for ice cream? Hmm? Syaoran and mines treat? 

"hey I never-" Syaoran began. Key word there began.

"great! Lets go!" Eriol said as he watched his 'kawaii descendant' glare mercifully at his back.

Once they had reached the ice cream parlor. Eriol, and Syaoran asked Sakura and Tomoyo, what they would like. They both ordered, chocolate. And began talking amongst them self's.

"Sakura-chan!!! _I_ don't like chocolate! I like vanilla!!" Tomoyo cursed the girl slightly for her mistake.

"oops gomen" Sakura responded. Tomoyo forgave the girl and they began talking amounts them self's. 

"so and then! Oh arigato! Eriol-kun!" 'Tomoyo' said happily as she was handed a chocolate cone.

"welcome" he said as he slid in too the booth next to her. Placing his arm around her waist, she flinched again, and attempted too eat her Ice cream cone.

"koishi" Eriol seductively whispered.

"ha-h-hi?" she blurted out flushing like hell frozen over.

"would you like too see the stars tonight?" he asked the girl. 

She seemed too ponder for a few moments, but then decided there shan't be no harm in it and happily agreed.

As the group devoured there Ice cream cone's the sun began too set. and the vernal equinox set in. 

"Tomoyo? Shall we walk home now?" Eriol invited. 

"hoe?…Uh...um yeah sure!" Syaoran raised an eyebrow too this. 

To test his theory that something was wrong, he further continued his questioning….

"Sakura-san I shall walk you home" he asked her, expecting a 'hoe' response but inset of the –overly-cute response he always expected from the girl, he received a,

"hai!" further making his suspicions. As they all steeped out he decided too ask them a question that'd been bothering him.

"Tomoyo, Sakura? What the hell is going on here? And I know your in on it clow!" Syaoran said eyes glaring at them.

"should we tell them?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

"no"

"come Li-kun, let's go!" Tomoyo cheered as she grabbed his arm and walked off. Eriol out stretched his hand and grasped Sakura's taking her long for the walk. The two made there way towards, hi-jouyhi park, a famous lovers spot in Tokyo. They made it too the grassy fields, and sat down. Eriol placed his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer towards him, she rested her head on his shoulder and began too playfully pull at his hair.

Author notes: OH MY! Is Sakura-san trading her love for shaoran for love for Eriol?! OH DEAR! 7 reviews too continue!!!!!!


End file.
